Generally speaking, wireless communication systems operate by transmitting packetized telephone or data signals between various base stations and mobile wireless devices, such as, for example, wireless telephones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), to name a few. Both the base stations and mobile wireless devices function as transmitters and receivers depending on whether the device is sending or receiving a wireless data transmission. As used herein the term “data” or “data transmission” refers generally, without limitation, to any voice or data signal capable of being transmitted between wireless devices, such as, for example, a telephone voice signal, video/audio signal, fax signal, electronic computer file, or the like.
A problem common to such wireless packetized communication systems is that the data transmission may be subjected to multipath interference, which is commonly referred as to Doppler impairment. For instance, when a packetized data transmission is transmitted from a wireless device (typically broadcast 360 degrees about the transmitter) to a receiver, the individual packets of the data transmission may encounter various obstacles, such as tall buildings or the like, which may create reflections of the individual packets. As such, the receiver may capture both an original packet and multiple reflections of that packet. This condition can cause various problems in reception of the data transmission, including but not limited to echoing and packet cancellation.
Presently, receivers are programmed to filter out the reflective packets. These present systems, however, utilize very complicated and sometimes ineffective algorithms to perform such filtering.